


#11: Dust

by Winchester_Writer



Series: 10 Times Tony Stark Saved Peter Parker and 2 Times He Couldn't [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: This time, Tony can't save Peter





	#11: Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Endgame!!!

Peter was excited! Him and his class were going to the New York City College of Technology. He had rambled on and on about it to Tony all day. Tony was smiling at how much Peter was talking.

“Oh, we’ll get to sit through classes too! Maybe help the robotics team and answer all the questions. I wonder if I’m smart enough to answer a couple of questions? That would be so cool!”

“I bet you are, Underoos.”

“All the professors are gonna be so nice and I bet they’re gonna teach us so much. Oh and MJ is coming on the trip too. I think I’m gonna try to sit next to her on the bus. If not I’ll just sit next to Ned, but I’d like to sit with her.”

Tony had perked up at that.   


“Oh, you and MJ, huh?”   


“Dad!”

“Yeah, Petey?”

He blushed bright red at that.

“Ugh, Mr. Stark!”   


“Oh, that’s how you wanna play this?”

“We’re just friends!”   


“Oh yeah, I totally believe that.”

"Seriously, we are just friends. I'm hoping for something more, but I'm okay with just being friends right now." 

"That's good kid. In all seriousness, take your time. You're young and I know you feel like you're madly in love. But take it slow, don't rush into things. It never works if you rush." 

"Thanks, dad. I'll make sure we don't jump right into things. No head first dives." 

"It's gonna be great, Underoos." 

"It is, yeah." 

The two worked in silence for a while and then decided it was time for dinner. Peter said he would cook and Tony was a little shocked at that. Peter walked out of the lab and called Tony up about 45 minutes later. He walked in and there was a pizza on the table. 

"Underoos, I thought you were making dinner. Ordering pizza does not count, believe me. I've tried to pull that on Pepper and it doesn't work." 

"I made that, dad!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I made the pizza. Homemade dough and sauce. Dig in." 

The two of them sat down at the table and they dug in. Tony grinned wide as he took a bite. 

“How on earth did you learn to do that? It’s amazing!”   


“I’ve been practicing. May always used to cook for us and I never really learned. I guess I figured that I had to take responsibility for that and so I have been learning.”

“Wow, kiddo, this is amazing.”   


“Thanks, dad.”

The two ate on and Peter rambled about different things. He went to bed early that morning and was on a bus in the afternoon. He hadn’t had time to say goodbye to Tony so he left a little post-it-note that said, “bye dad, see you after the field trip!”

Peter ended up sitting next to Ned on the bus. MJ was sitting in the far back and other girls had sat next to her. He was looking down at his phone, earbuds in, and eyes almost closed. That's when it came.

Peter's spider-senses perked up and his head immediately snapped up. There was a giant donut shaped spaceship flying towards New York. Peter needed to leave and he was gone quickly. Next thing he knew, he was fighting some Squidward looking dude. Mr. Stark was there too and Peter knew he was pissed that Spider-man was here. 

Little did Peter know that Tony was about to be even angrier with him. Somehow, Peter got attached to the donut shaped spaceship and was flying into outer-space. Mr. Stark was on the ship too and was pissed at Peter. 

"What were you thinking? 

"Well I was on the side of the spaceship and I was falling off and then the suit saved me. This suit is incredibly intuitive by the way. So technically it's your fault I'm here!" 

"What was that, Underoos?" 

"Oh I mean. No it's not your fault dad. But you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider Man if there's no neighborhood!" 

Tony just looked at him. On the inside, Tony was petrified. His kid was in outer space, on a flying spaceship and he easily could be killed on this mission. Tony had promised May that he would keep the kid safe, always. Now he was breaking that promise. 

Soon enough, Peter was being threatened, some alien or something had pointed a gun to his head. Tony was freaking out on the inside. He could barely breathe, he wasn't going to lose Underoos like this. 

He was losing Peter. Tony couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think. Peter was hugging him, holding onto him. Chanting out things like "I don't wanna go and I'm sorry." That was the last thing Tony heard as Peter turned to dust in his hands. He was taken by Thanos's snap. His son, his Peter, his Underoos was gone. Tony fell to the ground. 

Peter was falling, he was about to hit the ground. He braced for impact, pointing his shoulder towards the ground to break his fall ever so slightly. Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly, the ground was just a few feet away now. The impact never came, it was as if everything had stopped, suspended in mid-air. 

Then Peter was lying on the ground, suddenly gasping, and then sitting up straight. He was drenched, water covering him and the ground. Peter was sitting on the ground, a layer of water on top of it, and he was struggling to breathe. The air came in short gasps, he couldn't breathe. Oh my gosh he couldn't breathe. 

Peter looked around, trying to see something that would tell him where he was. There was nothing for miles, just ground covered in shimmering water, and what looked like a red sunset in the distance. 

"Uh uh uh," the breaths wouldn't come. 

He couldn't stop it. The panic was too severe. His brain was swirling, then everything clicked into place. Thanks, he had won. The snap had happened and he was… he was dead. 

Crap, he was dead. The snap had killed him. He died in his dad's arm. He had told his dad he was sorry and then he had died. Why was he such an idiot? Mr. Stark was gonna hate himself, blame himself for Peter dying. 

That thought made the panic even worse. He was choking the air wouldn't pass into his throat or lungs. It was just suspended in his mouth, closed off by the lump in his throat. Peter was sitting and clutching his knees now, the tears obstructing his view. He didn't know how long he sat there, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, he was able to stand up. 

His breaths were shallow, but at least he was breathing. Peter felt terrible, he felt like he had let everyone down. He cleared his head though, trying to get his bearings. 

"The soul stone," he said aloud. 

The words echoed on for miles and Peter was wondering what it would be like. If it was just this for miles and miles, or if there was actually going to be something. His question was answered soon enough. 

Turns out, the soul stone is everyone's person Heaven or Hell. Peter somehow got stuck with the latter. He was walking and then saw the back of a figure. Upon getting closer he realized that it was May. He ran as fast as he could towards her. 

"May! May!" 

He grabbed her shoulder and she turned around, blood covering her face and body. 

"Why didn't you save me, Peter?" 

Peter stumbled backwards, tears forming yet again. 

"They tried May. They couldn't save you." 

“Not they, Peter. Not the doctor’s not the nurses! Why didn’t you save me? You’re supposed to be a hero and you couldn’t even save me.”

“May, there was no way. The truck and he came in so fast and nobody could have done that.”

“You’re Spider-man, Peter! You should have been there to save me. You always say you save people, Peter! What kind of hero are you? One who can’t even save their own family!”   


“May, I tried. The doctors tried. It just, it wasn’t,” his voice trailed off, tears flooding his face, and breath fading. 

"After all I did for you, Peter. I took you in, I raised you, and this is how you repay me. You couldn't save me and you didn't even bother to try and figure out who did this to me. You're a failure Peter. I never should have taken you, you're my biggest regret." 

Peter couldn't talk, he couldn't breathe. He let the tears stream down his face and he felt his heart shatter. 

"I tr-ed, May," his voice broke. 

"What about me, Pete?" 

That was Uncle Ben's voice. Now Uncle Ben was angry with him. 

"I got shot because of you. Because of your worthless self. I would still be alive if you weren't in our life. We never should have taken you in." 

"You think you're so good, that you're Spider-man," May interrupted, "but you can't save anyone, Peter. You're just a scared, stupid kid. Look at how many people have died because of you." 

People started to step into the light and surrounded him. The thing with Peter is that he remembered every single person he couldn't save. He was spinning around wildly, trying to look for a way to escape. The people were closing in on him now. All saying some horrible things to him. 

That’s when Liz walked forward and Peter felt his heart stop. 

“Peter,” her hand came up to touch his cheek and he leaned into it, “you took my dad away from me!”

The hand flew up and then came careening down across Peter’s cheek. Redness mixing with the tears that were now streaming. The pain exploded in his face and Peter almost crumpled right then and there.

“You took my dad away and I’ll never forgive you. I thought Spider-man was supposed to save families, not tear them apart!”

Peter was trapped, he tried running one way, then another, but every way was blocked. Finally, he fell to the ground. His legs folded under him and tears streaming down. He tried in vain to cover his ears. 

"No, no! Stop! I'm a hero, I'm a hero!" 

"You're a villain Peter," Ben said, "you got me killed." 

Multiple people echoed Ben, chants of "you got me killed" rose through the air. Peter was terrified, so so scared. He just wanted Tony. He wanted his dad, so he could make everything better. He wanted Tony to remind him that he was good, that he was a hero, but this time Tony wasn't coming to save him. 

"DAD!" Peter called out. 

Tony couldn't hear him, couldn't see him, couldn't save him. He was breaking his promise to Peter, because this time he wasn't going to be able to save him

The voices got louder and overwhelmed Peter, he was crying and shaking now. There was no one to save him, he didn't have a dad anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
